


Ghost Hunt

by MLMDarkFiction



Series: OCtober Shipping [12]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: OCtober Shipping: Day 12-Ghost HuntShip: Ferdinand von Aegir x Ingram Wachter





	Ghost Hunt

“Ingram?”   
  


Ferdinand was surprised enough to get a random knock on his door in the middle of the night, and said surprise only grows when he opens the door to find it’s Ingram. 

The surprise mainly comes from the simple fact that their rooms were on different floors, and that Ingram had other friends, friends who’s rooms are on the same floor as his. There’s no particular reason Ferdinand can see for Ingram to come to him. 

“Did you need something? It’s quite late-”   
  
Ingram shifts. He looks deeply uncomfortable by something. 

“I saw a ghost.”

  
“A ghost?”

He moves away to let Ingram come inside. He’s at a loss for what to say, because ghosts, as far as Ferdinand’s concerned, aren’t real. 

  
“Are you sure? Perhaps it was just Claude playing a trick on you, that sounds like something he would do, doesn’t it?”

That response is clearly not what Ingram is looking for, Ferdinand can see the angry expression and feel it radiating off of him. 

“Okay- Maybe it’s not Claude, but I don’t think it’s a ghost.”

Ferdinand sighs, reaching out to place his hand on his nervous friends shoulder.    
  
“How about this? I go with you to your room, and see if I can find the ghost? If not there’s no such thing and you go back to sleep. And if there is a ghost, you’re right and you can sleep in my bed tonight.”

Ingram hates it. The way Ferdinands talking make him feels stupid, or at the very least like a child.    
  
“No!” He decides glaring at the other. “I’ll go to my room by myself. And if there’s a ghost I guess I’ll just  **die** !”

Another sigh leaves Ferdinands lips. Ingram was being very dramatic, much more so than he usually is. He stays in the doorway, watching as Ingram stomps his way to the stairs, and then down them. Ferdinand can’t help but feel a small chill run down his spine as he goes back to his room. 

“There’s no such thing as ghosts.” He reminds himself. 

Although...despite all his logical reasoning, he can’t help the new and overwhelming feeling of being watched. 


End file.
